Cleric
Overview Clerics are conduits for the Gods themsleves, those blessed or cursed with a more intimate, personal relationship with their deity than any base clergy. Many champion the values of the one they worship, wandering the lands as preachers &demonstrating by example the righteousness of their Way to the world, but all feel guided to their destiny by a Divine source. This has given rise to great Churches, nations of devoted laity & more over the millenia. The Gods may be distant, but the connection a Cleric feels & miracles they can perform is a clear signal to the masses that their faith is both genuine & relevant. It is the God that defines the Cleric, a devotee of Moray has an utterly different approach to life than a priest of Haile & even amongst the New Gods assemblies differences arise time & time again to stymy collaboration. To the young Cleric, new to the Way, such political shenanigans seem needless distractions from the callign of their heart, but in time all come to realise how complex, how difficult, life is when you are so close the the heavens. An individual Cleric excels at their faith's practices & the performance of such, whether to heal or harm. Rare is the one without offers of shelter, aid or requests for service from the people around them if they reveal their blessings. Truly, a wise Cleric learns to balance their faith with practicality, lest they be overwhelmed... Cleric Leveling Table Class Features *'Hit Dice:' 1d8 per Cleric level. *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 8 + your Constitution modifier. *'Hit Points at Higher Levels:' 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier. Proficiencies * Armor: Light & Medium Armour, Shields. * Weapons: Simple weapons. * Tools: None. * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma. * Skills: Choose 2 from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion &/or Religion. Equipment You may start with 4d4 x 10 gp OR... *(a) a Mace or (b) a Warhammer (if Proficient). *(a) Scale Mail, (b) Leather Armor, or © Chain Mail (if proficient). *(a) a Light Crossbow w/ Quiver & 20 bolts or (b) any Simple weapon. *(a) a Priest's Pack or (b) an Explorer's Pack. *A Shield & Holy Symbol. Divine Domain At 1st level, you have been called into the service of one of the Gods who grants you special abilities... New Gods The Titans, the Firstborn of the world now ascended to Godhood. *Church of Unis: Collectors, curators & keepers of magical secrets as well as explorers of arcane possibilities. *Church of Kinnard: desc *Church of Cleris: desc *Church of Gorgay: desc *Church of Trintay: desc *Church of Moray: desc *Church of Lauris: desc *Church of Untay: desc Old Gods The original, Elemental, beings of Talamh who are as one with the world. *Circle of Firr: desc *Circle of Brae: desc *Circle of Crag: desc *Circle of Coldar: desc *Church of Pent: Devotees of the Sun, enjoying a resurgence in these times. They pit themselves against all forms of darkness! *Circle of Warris: desc Dark Gods The Outsider, the Dragons & the fallen Titan who seek to bring ruin to the world! *Cult of Dryl: desc *Cult of Gyl: desc *Cult of Haile: desc *Cult of Syhl: desc Spellcasting As a conduit for divine power, you can cast Cleric spells. At 1st level, you know 3 cantrips of your choice from the Cleric Spell List. You learn additional Cleric cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown on the Cleric table. Whenever you gain a Cleric level, you may replace 1 cantrip you learned from this feature with another cantrip from the Cleric Spell List. The Cleric table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your Cleric spells. To cast one of your Cleric spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a Long Rest. You prepare the list of Cleric spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the Cleric Spell List. When you do so, choose a number of spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your Cleric level (minimum of 1). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a Long Rest. Preparing a new list of Cleric spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for Cleric spells. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the Saving Throw DC for a Cleric spell you cast & when making an Attack roll with one. Spell Save DC: 8 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Wisdom modifier. Spell Attack Modifier: Your Proficiency Bonus + your Wisdom modifier. You can use a Holy Symbol as a spellcasting focus for your Cleric spells & cast Cleric spells as rituals if they have that tag & you have that spell prepared! Channel Divinity At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with 3 such effects: Harness Divine Power, Turn Undead & 1 determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance as noted in their description. When you use your Channel Divinity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a Short or Long rest to use Channel Divinity again. Beginning at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity twice between rests & at 18th level 3 times. Some Channel Divinity effects require Saving Throws. When you use such an effect, the DC equals your Cleric Spell Save DC. Channel Divinity: Harness Divine Power You can expend a use of your Channel Divinity to fuel your spells. As a Bonus Action, you may touch your Holy Symbol, utter a prayer & regain 1 expended 1st-level spell slot. Channel Divinity: Turn Undead As an Action, you present your Holy Symbol & speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you & within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom Saving Throw. If the creature fails, it is Turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A Turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can & can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take Reactions. For its Action, it can use Dash or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge Action. Ability Score Improvement When you reach various levels you can increase 1 Ability Score of your choice by 2, increase 2 Ability Ccores of your choice by 1 or you can pick 1 Feat. You can't increase an Ability Score above 20 using this feature. Whenever you gain this feature, you can also replace one of your Skill Proficiencies from any class with another offered by the Cleric class at 1st level. This change represents one of your Skills atrophying as you focus on others. Destroy Undead Starting at 5th level, when undead fails their Saving Throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed if its CR is at or below a certain threshold, as shown in the Cleric table above. Divine Intervention Beginning at 10th level, you can call on your God to intervene on your behalf when your need is great. Imploring your deity's aid requires you to use your Action. Describe the assistance you seek & roll 1D100. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your Cleric level then your deity intervenes. The DM chooses the nature of the intervention; the effect of any Cleric spell would be an appropriate level of intervention. At 20th level, your call for intervention succeeds automatically, no roll required! 'Circle of Brae' divine strike/acid 'Church of Cleris' ? 'Circle of Coldar' 1d8 thunder then 1d8 lightning 'Circle of Crag' divine strike/force 'Cult of Dryl' ? 'Circle of Firr' replace divine strike with divine hand, restore an extra 1d8 per heal 'Church of Gorgay' ? 'Cult of Gyl' ? 'Cult of Haile' divine strike, acid 'Church of Kinnard' add Potent Spellcasting 'Church of Lauris' ? 'Church of Moray' ? 'Cult of Syhl' divine strike psychic 'Church of Trintay' ? 'Church of Untay' ? 'Circle of Warris' ? 'Church of Pent' Pent is a distant God, elemental in his nature & approach, yet his followers promote the ideals of rebirth & renewal, truth & beauty across Talamh in the sure knowledge that these values are His. His Clerics are enlightened souls infused with His radiance & the power of His discerning vision, charged with chasing away lies & burning away all darkness. Expanded Spell List The following spells are added to the Cleric Spell List for you. Bonus Cantrip When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain the Light Cantrip if you don't already know it. Warding Flare Also at 1st level, you can interpose divine light between yourself & the foe. When you are Attacked by a creature within 30 feet of you that you can see, you can use your Reaction to impose Disadvantage on the Attack roll, causing light to flash before the attacker before it hits or misses. An attacker that can't be Blinded is immune to this feature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You regain all expended uses when you finish a Long Rest. Channel Divinity: Radiance of the Dawn Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to harness sunlight, banishing the darkness around you! As an Action you present your Holy Yymbol & any magical darkness within 30 feet of you is Dispelled. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a Constitution Saving Throw. A creature takes Radiant damage equal to 2D10 + your Cleric level on a fail & half as much damage on a success. A creature that has total cover from you is unaffected. Improved Flare Starting at 6th level, you can also use your Warding Flare feature when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you Attacks a creature other than you. Blessed Strikes At 8th level, you are blessed with divine might! Once on each of your Turns when you hit a creature with a weapon Attack, you can cause it to deal an extra 1D8 Fire damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the Attack also deals an additional 1D8 Radiant damage. Corona of Light Starting at 17th level, you can use your Action to activate an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until you dismiss it using another Action. You emit bright light in a 60-foot radius & dim light 30 feet beyond that. Your enemies in the bright light have Disadvantage on Saving Throws against any spell that deals Fire or Radiant damage. 'Church of Unis' Magic suffuses the multiverse, fueling both destruction & creation. Unis knows the great secrets & potential of the Weave intimately. Both she & her followers see magical prowess as a great responsibility that comes with a special understanding of reality. Where others see only power, Unis sees truth! Expanded Spell List The following spells are added to the Cleric Spell List for you. Arcane Initiate At 1st level you gain Proficiency in the Intelligence (Arcana) skill & 2 cantrips of your choice from the Wizard Spell List. For you, these count as Cleric cantrips. Channel Divinity: Arcane Abjuration Starting at 2nd level, you may abjure 1 Celestial, Elemental, Fey or Fiend exactly as you would Channel Divinity: Turn Undead. After you reach 5th level, when such a creature fails its Saving Throw against your Arcane Abjuration feature, the creature is Banished for 1 minute (as in the Banishment spell with no Concentration required) if it isn't on its plane of origin & its CR is at or below a certain threshold, just as with the Destroy Undead table. Spell Breaker Starting at 6th level when you restore HP to an ally with a spell of 1st level or higher, you can also end 1 spell of your choice on that creature. The level of the spell you end must be equal to or lower than the level of the spell slot you use to cast the healing spell. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any Cleric cantrip. Arcane Mastery At 17th level, you choose 4 spells from the Wizard Spell List, 1 from each of the following levels: 6th, 7th, 8th & 9th. You add them to your list of domain spells. Like your other domain spells, they are always prepared & count as Cleric spells for you. Cleric Spell List These are the general spells available to Clerics. 'Cantrips' • Guidance • Hand of Radiance • Light • Mending • Resistance • Sacred Flame • Spare the Dying • Thaumaturgy • Toll the Dead • Virtue '1st Level' • Bane • Bless • Command • Cause Fear • Create or Destroy Water • Cure Wounds • Detect Evil and Good • Detect Magic • Detect Poison and Disease • Divine Favor • Guiding Bolt • Guiding Hand • Healing Word • Inflict Wounds • Protection from Evil and Good • Purify Food and Drink • Sanctuary • Shield of Faith • Wrathful Smite '2nd Level' • Aid • Augury • Blindness/Deafness • Branding Smite • Calm Emotions • Continual Flame • Enhance Ability • Find Traps • Gentle Repose • Hold Person • Lesser Restoration • Locate Object • Prayer of Healing • Protection from Poison • Silence • Spiritual Weapon • Warding Bond • Zone of Truth '3rd Level' • Animate Dead • Aura of Vitality • Beacon of Hope • Bestow Curse • Clairvoyance • Create Food and Water • Daylight • Dispel Magic • Feign Death • Glyph of Warding • Magic Circle • Mass Healing Word • Meld into Stone • Protection from Energy • Remove Curse • Revivify • Sending • Speak with Dead • Spirit Guardians • Tongues • Water Walk '4th Level' • Aura of Life • Aura of Purity • Banishment • Control Water • Death Ward • Divination • Freedom of Movement • Guardian of Faith • Locate Creature • Stone Shape '5th Level' • Commune • Contagion • Dispel Evil and Good • Flame Strike • Geas • Greater Restoration • Hallow • Insect Plague • Legend Lore • Mass Cure Wounds • Planar Binding • Raise Dead • Scrying • Skill Empowerment • Wall of Light '6th Level' • Blade Barrier • Create Undead • Find the Path • Forbiddance • Harm • Heal • Heroes' Feast • Planar Ally • True Seeing • Word of Recall '7th Level' • Conjure Celestial • Divine Word • Etherealness • Fire Storm • Plane Shift • Regenerate • Resurrection • Symbol '8th Level' • Antimagic Field • Control Weather • Earthquake • Holy Aura '9th Level' • Astral Projection • Gate • Mass Heal • Power Word Heal • True Resurrection __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__